My Top 5 Ways to Get Annabeth Out of Bed
by Ilovetoreadgirl
Summary: Percy tries to get Annabeth out of bed, and make a top 5 list. Will anything he does work? Just something I thought about before but was too lazy to write it until now. BEWARE: VERY FUNNY! I'm serious, it's hilarious. Don't read if you don't like humor
1. Chapter 1

**1st way of getting Annabeth out of bed**

"Annabeth, get out of bed," Percy commanded.

"You can't make me," she mumbled.

"Okay Annabeth. You need to get out of bed or Chiron is going to make you. And that happened to me, remember?"

"Yeah, but you're not as tough as me." she mumbled.

"I'll pour ice cold water on you," Percy threatened.

"That won't get me up. But when I do get up I will be very mad and track you down and make you die a slow, painful death," Annabeth replied.

Percy moved toward the bed "Well, then, I guess I'll just have to DO THIS!" he started tickling her.

"HAHAHAH! Percy...HAHAHA...STOP! OKAY! I'M UP!" Annabeth sat up. She reached her hand toward her beside table where her knife was laying.

Percy saw this and ran out the door with his girlfriend chasing after him saying she was going to kill him and the whole camp watching them laughing, and taking pictures with their phones. 'Well, at least she's up,' Percy thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd way of getting Annabeth out of bed.**

"Seriously, Annabeth? Again? This is the second day you didn't get out of bed. Why?" Percy asked.

"I have been tired lately. Don't judge me. And if you tickle me again you will be taking a trip to the Underworld before the Fates planned."

"Okay, I give up. I won't tickle you again. But it is a sunny day. Why don't you get up and we go on a date?" Percy said.

"In your dreams Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said.

"Oh, come on! What is it going to take to get you up?" Percy cried.

"I don't know. Just let me sleep," she complained.

"Okay then. I'll let you sleep. But if you do sleep in, you'll miss a HUGE book sale going on at Barnes and Noble," Percy stated.

"You're bluffing," Annabeth said.

"What?"

"You are just saying that to get me up," Annabeth said simply.

"We'll never know unless you get up," Percy said.

"Okay, fine! You win!" Annabeth said. She got up and went to Barnes and Noble where the book sale awaited her.


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd way of getting Annabeth out of bed**

"Oh, not again!" Percy cried. "That's the 3rd time this week! Wise Girl, get out of bed, right now!"

"YYYYEEEEEESSS, Again! NOW GET OUT! AND LET ME HAVE SOME SLEEP!" Annabeth screamed.

"Okay, fine, but you're going to miss the history test, today," Percy lied.

"Oh, please. The history test is on Friday, and if you haven't noticed, it's Wednesday," Annabeth said. Did I mention that Annabeth is very sarcastic when she just woke up or is half asleep?

"Okay then. But your siblings are going to kill me," Percy stated.

"If it were me, I would, too," Annabeth replied.

"Oh, thank you, you're so kind," Percy said.

"Just get out and let me sleep," Annabeth complained.

"Okay, fine." Percy opened the door and closed it. Thanks the gods that Annabeth was sleeping with her back facing him.

He went to the bed and...

...laid on her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! GET OFF ME FATTY! OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! FINE! I'M UP!" Annabeth screeched.

"Am I really that fat?" Percy asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**4th way to get Annabeth out of bed**

"Annabeth, this is getting really annoying," Percy complained.

"Yeah, well, DEAL WITH IT!" Annabeth screamed.

"We're taking notes for the test today, and you, being a child of Athena, should get them," Percy attempted.

"As a daughter of Athena, I will already know all the answers," Annabeth stated.

"Uuuugghh, why are you so difficult?"

"And why are you so annoying? Some questions will never be answered." Annabeth responded.

"Where's the complaint box?"

"We don't have one," Annabeth answered.

"Well, we should get one!" Percy yelled.

"Goodnight," Annabeth said.

Percy snuck up to Annabeth's face and...

He...

Kissed...

Her!

After they finished their...business, yeah business, 5 minutes later, Annabeth said, "Wow. That was a great way to be woken up."

_'And not to mention that you would have killed me if I had gone with my original plan of dumping freezing cold water on you. EVERYBODY WINS!'_ Percy thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**5th Way to get Annabeth out of bed**

"Annabeth, this better be the last day I have to get you up," Percy said.

"It will, it will," Annabeth replied.

"Come on, we have that big History test, this morning," Percy said.

"Uuuggggghhhhh, can't I just skip it?" Annabeth complained.

"I never thought I would hear a daughter of Athena say that," Percy stated.

As Percy said that, Annabeth fell asleep. "Annabeth? Annabeth? ANNABETH!?" Percy thought it was the perfect this to bring out the gadget he had the Hephaestus cabin make for him. It will a little spider robot, with a remote control.

He laid it in her and made it walk on her arms, then her neck, and finally, into her hair. "Annabeth, I don't mean to frighten you, but there's a HUGE spider in your hair," Percy said.

Annabeth jumped about ten feet in the air. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!"

As she ran to the bathroom, Percy set the controller on Malcom's bed and ran for his life out of Cabin 6 before his frightening girlfriend found out it was his spider that was on her.

"JJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSS SSSOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

'Well, I better start running faster, before my girlfriend kills me,' Percy thought.


End file.
